Harry Potter and the Hunter
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: First story, Harry Potter and Vampire Hunter D Crossover. R&R. Flame if you like. Guess who Harry and friends new bodyguard is?


Bodyguard

Author's Note: I do not own Vampire Hunter D or Harry Potter. D and all related characters and settings belong to Kikuchi-san. Harry Potter and all characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.

Harry was glad that school would be starting up again. He was also morose that Sirius had died and hoped that no one else would die this year. As he entered the Great Hall with Ron and Hermione he noticed all the girls in the school were focused on one spot up on the teacher's table.

"Women, I can't understand what goes on in their heads, right mate?"Ron glibly said, while poking Harry in the ribs.

"Honestly Ronald, why must you always…always…. Hermione stopped and stared and she looked as if she had been the victim of a dementor. Harry and Ron tried to get her to respond but all they got were blank stares.

"Hermione, what's gotten into you?" Ron exclaimed. "Harry can you see what has our friend and all the female population in Hogwarts so spellbound?" he asked.

Harry looked towards the table and there sitting behind Snape was a very gorgeous man. He looked as if God Himself had made him to be his most graceful and beautiful creation. Suddenly Hermione got out of her stupor, as did the rest of the girls.

"Hermione, you okay?" Ron asked, looking particularly frustrated that she had been unresponsive, especially since it was towards the man sitting at the teacher's table.

"Don't worry about me Ron, I've just never seen someone as beautiful as that in my whole life and it left me quite put out." Hermione explained with some red tinting her cheeks. "I wonder who he is and where he comes from and what he's doing here?" she said.

"Well, we're about to find out cause here comes Dumbledore." Harry pointed out.

Dumbledore looked out at all the students and smiled. "I see our new guest has been noticed by the students. He isn't a teacher though; rather he is going to be acting as a bodyguard for certain people. Let me introduce to you D."

D stood up so every student could get a look at him. "Before we continue, I just want to make one thing clear to everyone. I'm a dhampir." D said in a voice that was like steel. It seemed the only voice that suited this person. "Also, one more thing." Saying this D held his left hand up towards the students. Suddenly a face appeared in the hand.

"Howdy folks, I'm Left Hand but you can call me Lefty. See Mr. Tight Lips and I are here because some of you can't seem to stay out of trouble. Shake ya later." Lefty said in a crude voice.

The students were speechless. What they had just seen seemed to them the stuff of nightmares. How could a man have another face in his hand? Also, the other question on everyone else's mind was what a dhampir was. Dumbledore then started the feast. D barely even touched his food. Rather he put two strange looking pills in his goblet and drank from that.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione went into the Gryffindor common room and wanted to talk about their strange new bodyguard at the school.

"I bet Dumbledore got him here to look after us, due to past experiences at the school, but this man, if he is a man, can't know all about our wizarding world yet so what is Dumbledore thinking. You Know Who will kill him as quick as lightning." Ron exclaimed.

"Ron, you don't understand. That man is not just a human but an offspring between a human and a vampire." Hermione said, I looked it up in the library but the book said they are extinct and that it's impossible for there to be any left in the world. So where did he come from?"

"Guys, Dumbledore understands what he's doing okay?" Harry said. Just then the door was pushed open and in walked D and Dumbledore.

"I assure you Mr. Weasley that I have informed our visitor here to every facet of our world and be assured that this man is the best protection I can offer you this year. He will be staying in the common room and will watch over you three and Mr. Longbottom. Don't be afraid to ask him for help in anyway and do not pry too deeply into his past. We all have our mysteries and this man more than most. Goodnight." And saying that Dumbledore left the room, leaving the trio with D.

The three friends stared at D. He was very tall, taller even then Ron. He had on black leather and an odd looking hat. His skin was so pale he looked like someone had carved him from a piece of the moon. On his back he had an enormous sword and around his neck he had a sky blue pendant that reflected the trio's nervous expressions back at them. Long dark-brown hair came down around his shoulders and his eyes were so black. To look into them too long was to be lost in a world of darkness.

"Well, do I meet your approval?" D said.

"Excuse us sir, it's just that we've never seen someone quite like you before. Are you really a dhampir and if so where did you come from?" Hermione spoke for all of them.

"Yes, I'm a dhampir." D said with the same tone of voice.

"Yeah, kiddos, I know this guy isn't exactly the life of the party." Left Hand said.

Harry stared at D's left hand and shook his head. "Sorry, I'm just not used to there being a face in your hand that has a mind of its own."

"This from a boy who can believe in a disembodied brain or a living tree, man D, why did you accept this job and don't give me that bull about the money, as I recall you didn't ask for money when that girl asked you to protect her and her little brat of a brother." Lefty exclaimed.

"Be quiet." D said to his hand then turning to Harry and the rest said, "Why I do this and where I'm from should not be any concern of yours." Saying this D went to the window. "And Mr. Longbottom, if you would be so kind as to show yourself." Suddenly there was a crash and Neville came falling down the stairs.

Neville sat up and looked at Harry, Ron, and Hermione and lastly D. He looked a little pale. "But I used a Silencing Charm on my feet so no one could hear me and then that man there spoke up and I was so shocked I kind of tripped over my own feet."

D then looked at the four teenagers and said "Go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning." And with that the four went to their beds and slept.

"Blood hell, Potions in the morning?" Ron yelled.

Harry agreed with Ron but he didn't worry because D was going with them and he knew that Snape wouldn't try anything with him around. Down in the dungeon the class was getting ready when D came in followed closely by Snape.

"Class, before we get started, I would like to test the qualifications of Potter's guard dog." Snape sneered. "Mr. D, as you know doubt know, this school has some problems with boggarts and I just so happen to have one in the cellar. Would you care to investigate?" he asked. D didn't respond but instead walked over to the cellar. With one hand he thrust the doors open. Snape ran forward to see what shape the boggart took but instead of the boggart assuming any shape instead there was half of something in front of the cellar. D had split it in half before Snape had even stepped one foot in front of the other.

D turned towards Snape and looked him straight in the eye. "I hope this clears up any doubts you had about me." The hunter said in that steely tone. Harry was shocked because the boggart was supposed to take the shape of whatever form the one who looked upon it feared the most. Because the shape hadn't formed anything that could only mean that the hunter wasn't scared of anything.

Potions continued the same way it always did except Snape didn't even make a single joke about any student, even Harry. The rest of the classes went by smoothly until after Transfigurations when Malfoy came up to Hermione with a smug look in his eyes.

"Well, look what we have here. The Mudblood has got herself, Weasel, and the Boy Who Can't Protect Himself a half blood freak to watch their backs." he sniggered.

Ron turned around his face flushed red about to pounce on Malfoy when D came up behind Malfoy, grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off the ground like a rag doll. Then he looked at Malfoy and dropped his aura. The boy looked like he would wet himself and started crying. "Boy, I would watch your back if I were you" Left Hand said from around D's waist. "Mr. Malfoy, these people have gone through more dangers than you will ever go through and if I here one more insult out of your mouth that will be the last words you will ever speak and if you go running to your father or another teacher about this be warned, I know where your loyalties lie and I won't be afraid to tell everyone. You better tell your master that a dangerous obstacle has cropped up and he'd better not attack these children. Also, tell Mr. Riddle that phantoms will be sent back to the abyss whence they came." D said calmly, dropping the boy who was gasping for breath and looking at D like he was the devil himself. He ran out of the room as if the hounds of hell were after him.

"The nerve of that man, Hermione said under her breath, "he better hope Dumbledore doesn't hear about this."

"Hermione, lay off him that was priceless seeing Malfoy so scared." Ron said.

"Ms. Granger, I'm above the rules you have in this school and as for Dumbledore, rest assured he knows most of what I'm capable of." D said.

Hermione looked nervous. "I see, but can you please stop calling us by our last names. I'm Hermione, Harry is Harry, and Ron is Ron. You don't look that much older than us anyway." she said. Harry agreed, D looked like he was 20 but then again there was something about him that indicated that he'd been alive for a lot longer than that.

"Trust me guys, you'd need a supercomputer just to calculate how old Mr. Doe Eyes here is." Left hand said. D just kept on walking calmly as if to say the notion of age didn't concern him at all.

The next week there was the first Qudditch game of the season and Harry and Ron were excited. On the Quidditch field the entire school was out in full force to watch the proceedings. Hermione, Neville, and D were sitting close to the field. D had his hat over his eyes and looked for all intents and purposes like he was sleeping. Harry and Ron were just heading back towards the goal when all of a sudden they both felt a cold chill grip their bodies, which could only mean one thing: Dementors.

As Hermione looked on in horror, both Ron and Harry fell off of their brooms from a height of 120 feet. D was on the ground in a flash and just as they were about to hit, D leapt up 15 feet in the air and caught them both. As Dumbledore came down to check on them, 7 shadowy figures came out from the woods. Dumbledore was about to go for his wand when D grabbed his arm.

"That's my job." D said and walked towards the dementors. Calmly, gracefully D approached the monsters and then he unsheathed his sword. He leapt up into the air and the dementors followed him. Just as all 7 figures were about to strike D, they were all split in half by a silvery flash of light and then before they could hit the ground, they were all decapitated by D's blade. Swiping the blade clear of any gore, he returned it to his sheath and walked back towards Hermione and Neville who were staring at him in awe. "Why are you looking at me like that?" D asked.

"D, Hermione replied, "the dementors suck all the joy out of a person's soul. All happy thoughts, all euphoric feelings are transferred to them, leaving a man drained of happiness."

"All the happiness in my life is already gone." D replied stoically. "I don't feel joy or sorrow like you. I am apart from those worries. My mission is everything and I don't have time for family, love, hate, or anger." D said. "I'll be in the common room if you want to see me."

After the match, Hermione came into the common room thinking about the words D said. "D, I just can't imagine what your life must be like. What does it take to break through that icy cold exterior? How can you survive like that?" she asked, taking her hand into his. _He's so cold._ Before she knew it tears were forming on her cheeks.

"Why are you crying?" D asked as he held the sobbing girl to his chest.

"Because I can't imagine what your life must be like, because I'm worried about Ron and Harry, and because I don't know how to sort out these feelings I have for Ron and you!" She cried.

D gently stroked her hair and said "Don't you think there's someone else who should be hearing this? Someone who's in the hospital and is probably worried just as much about you as you are him, and trust me when I say the feelings you have for me aren't nearly as strong as the ones you have for Mr. Weasley. You see me as something foreign and exotic, something to excite you and show you things you've never imagined before but believe me when I say that those feelings are wrong. Everywhere I go every woman I meet wants to be with me and every time the same thing happens, I leave them and I can't go back, don't you see?"

Hermione wiped her tears and looked into D's eyes and saw no emotion there. "Thank you for that D, you know instead of a possible suitor I think your more like a big brother than anything else to me."

"Then do your big brother a favor and go see Ron and tell him how you really feel." D said. Hermione looked up, gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran out of the room towards the hospital wing.

"Isn't that sweet, Mr. No Personality acting like Mom of the Year and now I think I'm tearing up too." Left Hand said. D just squeezed his left hand until he shut up.

Hermione hurried towards the hospital wing and when she got there she saw Ron and Harry sitting up and talking to each other. She ran up to Ron and flung her arms around his waist.

"Bloody hell Mione, what did you do that for?" Ron said.

"Because Ron, I love you with all my heart, you stupid prat." Hermione said. Meanwhile Harry was grinning from ear to ear and Ron's whole face was turning beet red.

"Well….Mione…I love you too." Ron said and then he kissed her on the lips. Harry was about to speak when Snape came into the room.

"What have we here? Mr. Weasley and Granger love each other? It's such a shame that I'll have to send you to Lord Voldemort now but he's asked me to and I always obey him." Snape said, taking a potion vial out of his cloak. "This portkey will take you three to him and look at this, you've all forgotten your wands, you will wish you had not ." Snape then took the Portkey and made the three of them touch it. Harry was blinded by a flash of green and then everything went black.

D was walking towards the hospital when he heard Snape talking to the trio. Running in he saw the teenagers disappear. Running up to Snape he grabbed his head and held his left hand over his face. "Snape, you are going to tell me where that took them." D said in a cold tone.

"Godric's….Hollow…" Snape said sounding as if the words were drained out of him, then D removed his hand and unsheathed his sword.

"It isn't a habit of mine to leave enemies in my wake." D said and then bisected Snape from head to groin. Turning from the corpse D went to the Gryffindor common room and up to the boy's dormitories. "Neville, grab Harry's invisibility cloak and meet me in the common room in 20 minutes." D exclaimed.

"Okay, sir, but what are we doing?" Neville asked.

"Fulfilling a prophecy, boy." D replied.

Harry woke up to the sound of hissing right by his ear. He turned and then saw Voldemort's snake next to his head. Looking around Harry saw he was tied up to a gravestone and beside him were Ron and Hermione in similar predicaments. _Just like 4th year, only this time I don't have my wand._ Harry thought. Voldemort came into his field of view then. Like D he was pale but that was where the similarities ended. He had no ears on his head and no hair. His eyes were as red as blood and he had filed his teeth to add to his fearsome appearance.

"Hello again, Harry Potter, I see my agent in the castle did at least this one job right. Now I'm going to finish what I started 2 years ago." He said with venom in his voice. Taking a knife out of his robes he approached Harry whispering "You know Harry, it's ironic that the place where I failed to kill you 16 years ago is now where you will die." Coming up to Harry's face he raised the dagger to strike when all of a sudden a wooden needle pierced his arm. The snake slithered towards the newcomer, but just before it could strike a wooden needle pierced it's brain.

D calmly walked towards Voldemort. "I'm here for the children." D said. "If you value your pathetic life, step away from the boy and face me." Voldemert turned around and looked D straight in the face.

"And what have we here, a muggle too stupid to know when death is looking him in the face?" Voldemort said. "I'll teach you the real meaning of pain, boy." So saying Voldemort pointed his wand straight at his chest and said "Crucio!" The only reaction was D knitting his eyebrows. Voldemort was dumbstruck. "How could you resist my spell? It's supposed to cause you unbearable agony. It seems I'll just have to make you kill yourself…Imperio!" Again D was motionless. "Now take out your blade and ram it into your heart!" D unsheathed his blade and looked at Voldemort. Then he sliced his hands off. Voldemort tried running away but D was too quick for him. D threw the severed hands down at Voldemort's feet.

"You forgot these, Baldy." Left Hand said.

"I don't know what tricks you have up your sleeve but psychological attacks don't work on me." D said sounding like someone discussing the weather. Voldemort's blood was streaming onto the ground. D went up to Harry, Ron and Hermione and freed them. "And just so you know your Crucio spell did affect me but my life is filled with more pain than you have ever caused in your microscopic blip of a life. It was like trying to fill up the ocean with an eye dropper." D said with a wry grin.

"Lousy…half-breed…Now you are going to kill me…don't make me laugh. My soul is eternal." Voldemort hissed.

D just looked him straight in the eye and said "I'm not going to kill you. They are." D said pointing to Harry, Hermione, and Ron. "Oh, Neville, you can come out now." Behind him, the air seemed to twist and then Neville appeared. "Now Mr. Riddle, as I know you know about the prophecy and I'm someone who doesn't like to mess with Fate's design I'm going to let those you've punished be your judge, jury and executioner. Also I don't take chances with any of my enemies. Harry take this sword." D suddenly took out of his cloak Godric Gryffindor's sword and handed it to Harry. Pulling out a silver stake he handed it to Ron and Hermione. Lastly he produced a mallet and gave it to Neville. "Harry, decapitate him. Ron and Hermione hold the stake to his heart. Neville drive it in. Oh, one more thing I know all about your Horcrux's, in fact I happen to have all 7 right here." D took out all of the Horcrux's before Voldemort's horrified face. "You disgust me. Trying to buy immortality by stowing a piece of your soul in an object is foolish. Also your wards were weak. But before we kill you for good let's get something straight." Saying this D came up to Voldemort and stuck Left Hand on his face. "Now you are going to tell me the name of all your followers, every last one." D hissed and after he said this he let his aura drop. Every person around D felt it. It was the aura of something beyond human understanding. After D got all the names he took Left Hand and held it up to the Horcrux's and every last bit of Voldemort's soul was sucked into Left Hand's mouth. D turned to look at the children and nodded. Voldemort's screams were terrible but Harry didn't care after all this was the man that had killed his parents and so many others. After the stake was through his heart Harry lopped off his head. Suddenly the last bit of Voldemort's soul flew out of his body and disappeared into Left Hand's maw.

"Let's go." D said touching the Portkey to everyone's hand.

Back at Hogwarts the dawn was coming as 5 people strode out to the Qudditch field. Dumbledore was carrying a large sack bursting with Galleons. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville were saddened by the fact that D was leaving them. Then D appeared on the back of a strange looking black horse. Dumbledore gave him the Galleons but D waved his hand. "I believe Ron and Hermione could use it more than I could. After all starting a family takes a lot of money." D said.

"What did you do this for, D?" Harry asked.

"For you and your friend's lives and because I'm a dhampir I don't get to have a life, not like you. Now I didn't make your world completely safe, there are still dangers out there but remember you have each other and that is your strength. Not any spells or magical relics." D explained. Then he turned around towards the lake. "Headmaster, if you don't mind I have a schedule to keep on my own world."

Dumbledore nodded and cast the spell that would take the hunter back to the year 13000 A.D. As he turned to go through the portal D smiled. If any of the friends there could have seen it they would have told people for the rest of their days that they were the ones to cause it. It was just such a smile.


End file.
